Refrigeration equipments (e.g., refrigerator) provide storage spaces maintained at low temperatures, such as for food. For example, a refrigerator may include a refrigerating compartment maintained at a temperature above zero but below room temperature, and a freezing compartment maintained at a temperature below zero.
Recently, with the increase of demand for generating and supplying purified water and ice at home, it is increasingly desirable for a refrigeration equipment to have a water purifier and an ice maker. For example, an ice maker may be installed in the freezing compartment, the refrigerating compartment, or the door, depending on the product design of the refrigeration equipment.
Typically, in a refrigeration equipment having a water purifier and an ice maker that are formed integrally with each other, a dispenser is installed on the exterior side of the front door of the refrigeration equipment for dispensing water and/or ice.
FIG. 1 is a side cross-sectional view of a conventional dispenser used in refrigeration equipment.
Referring to FIG. 1. The main body 102 of a dispenser is installed on the exterior side of the front door and includes a cavity directing to the inside of the door. In this cavity, an ice discharge port 104, an ice guide 106, a water discharge port 108, a water discharge lever 110, and an ice discharge lever 112 may be installed.
More specifically, the ice discharge port 104 may be disposed on one side (e.g., inside the cavity) of the main body 102 of the dispenser. The ice guide 106 may be coupled to the end of the ice discharge port 104. The water discharge port 108 may be formed on the other side (e.g., outside the cavity) of the main body 102.
On one side (e.g., outward side) of the ice guide 106, the water discharge lever 110 having a switch (not shown) on the back side thereof may be installed. By pressing the water discharge lever 110, a user may dispense water through the water discharge port 108.
Similarly, on the inner wall surface of the cavity, the ice discharge lever 112 having a switch (not shown) on the back side thereof may be installed. By pressing the ice discharge lever 112, the user may dispense ice through the ice guide 106.
Because such a dispenser is equipped with two separate levers for discharging water and ice respectively, the assembly of the dispenser is unfortunately complex and contribute to significant manufacturing and material cost.